


Could it be a nightmare or could it be a new beginning?

by ByeFelicia



Category: South Park
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Some Fluff, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle Broflovski and Stan Marsh are starting 6th grade, their friendship is already hitting bumps on the first day. Kyle has sworn to keep his sexuality a secret but some how Stan finds out and his whole world corrupts. In efforts to not go to school he tries not to fall asleep. At last sleep consumes him. But when he wakes up the world he once known is completely different. He's now an 11th grader who is in love with his new teacher that he just met; Stan. Could this be a nightmare or a new beginning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could it be a nightmare or could it be a new beginning?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so when Stan comes in as a teacher I secretly imagined Ryan Paevy as Mr. Marsh (teacher Stan.) I don't know why. x3

It was the first day of 6th grade, much to Kyle disinterest. Last year while he was in 5th grade he had 6th graders coming up to him and Stan telling them that middle school was scary and hard. Kyle had hoped that the summer would last forever. Unfortunately it did not, and he knew that it wouldn't. This was all going to be completely new. In 5th grade they were the big kids of the school, now they were starting all over again in 6th grade. They were back to being the little kids.

As soon as Kyle set foot in the unfamiliar building he felt his bright green eyes instantly scanning around for his best friend Stan. 

There were a lot of unfamiliar kids. Most of them were a lot bigger than him. Although he felt somewhat safer because he'd been somewhat close with the kids who 6th graders last year. However he felt that now that they took a step up into a bigger grade that they would be suddenly different.

He turned his head to make out a familiar face. Cartman. In his opinion though Cartman wasn't that hard to spot out, unlike Stan who was skinny and hard to find. " H-hey Cartman?" He said quickly moving towards Cartman with his shoulders scrunched in fear. " Where's Stan?"

Cartman turned his head to Kyle, narrowing his eyes. " Oh it's just you Kahl. I'm busy, so go along now." He said, turning away with the wave of his hand. Kyle glared at Cartman. Why did he have to be so difficult? " Dude where's Stan?" He asked once more.

" Look your boyfriend is in the gym playing basketball with the 7th and 8th graders. Now run along now Kahl." 

Kyle swallowed hard at this. With the 7th and 8th graders? Basketball? Stan didn't like basketball that much. Kyle knew that Stan hated playing basketball with him because he always managed to beat him. Basketball was one of the sports that Kyle was better at than Stan.

He glanced into the gym where he could hear the sounds of basketballs being dribbled. He nervously scanned the gym for Stan. He let out a happy sigh as he spotted Stan. Nervously he made he was towards Stan. He wasn't nervous because of Stan, no he was nervous because of the big kids beside Stan. 

Some of the 7th graders he instantly recognized though,due to the fact they were some of the kids that told him and Stan being a 6th grader was hard. One unfamiliar kid leaned against the bleachers, watching Stan. Kyle assumed he was an 8th grader.

Slowly the 8th grader clapped his hands and made his way towards Stan, causing everyone to pause and stop moving. " Good job Stan, you're really good for a 6th grader." He commented with a grin. Stan smiled at him with happiness. " Thank-" He began but was cut off by a 7th grader. 

" If you think Stan is good then you should see Kyle! Kyle always beats Stan." The 7th grader said, pointing towards Kyle. Kyle felt a pot in his stomach explode as he nervously returned their glances. " U-um hi." He said nervously as he waved, shaking slightly with nervousness. 

The 8th grader studied him for a few seconds before bursting out with laughter. " Are you kidding me? He's so small." He said between breaths of laughter. Kyle felt his whole heart shatter at the 8th grader's words. He turned to glance at Stan for help, but Stan just stared at him blankly.

The 7th graders gave Kyle a small look of sympathy before fake laughing to copy the 8th graders. They just want to look cool. He thought as he stared at the ground. 

Following the first idea that popped into his head he found himself moving towards Stan and gently taking the ball from Stan's hands. Quickly he moved to half quart and turned around, throwing the ball backwards. He held his breath until he heard the sound of the ball going through the net.

The 8th grader's eyes widened. " Woah." He spoke with surprise as he blinked as if his eyes were deceiving him. 

Kyle couldn't help but smirk at the dumbstruck expression the 8th grader beheld. The 8th grader looked like he was going to say something else, but then the bell rang throughout the school. Everyone quickly put the balls up and slung their bags over their shoulders.

Kyle glanced at Stan who slung his bag over his shoulder. " Hey Stan, your not mad at me are you?" He asked, feeling slightly guilty. Stan's ice blue eyes met his bright green eyes. For a moment he thought Stan was going to slap him, but at last Stan just shook his head. " Nah were cool." 

Kyle smiled at him, fighting the urge to hug him. " Really? Thanks dude." He said with a grin as they began to move towards their new lockers. " Hey I'm going to go to my locker. I don't want to be tardy. Talk in 1st hour?" Kyle asked as they stopped at Stan's locker. Stan just nodded his head. " Sure."

Kyle was so grateful that he and Stan had every single class together. He didn't know what he would've done if he didn't have Stan in every class with him.

 

As they sat in class as their new teacher introduced them, Kyle couldn't help but stare at Stan who sat a few rows away from him in the front. Kyle let out a deep breath. He'd try so many times to flirt with girls but he always failed. He was gay. He'd tried so hard to pretend he wasn't gay, or to make himself not be gay. No matter what he tried it never worked.

His heart belonged to Stan. It pained him deeply to see how happy Stan was with Wendy. Secretly Kyle had always prayed that they'd break up. It was wrong of him, he knew it but he couldn't help it. He wanted Stan so badly.

Stan wasn't gay was he? He never really acted like it. Although Cartman has always hinted at them being gay to everyone. Kyle hadn't told anyone he was gay. Not Stan, not his parents, not anyone. 

He felt that if he told anyone they would make fun of him even more. They already make fun of him for being a Jew, he didn't want to give them anything else that they could make fun of him about. He let out a sigh as he struggled to stop looking at Stan, but he just couldn't look away for too long.

" Mr. Broflovski." A voice called out, snapping him from his thoughts. Kyle quickly turned to see his new teacher standing with her hands on her hips. " Well?" And that's when Kyle realized that he hadn't been paying attention to his new teacher at all. He didn't even know what her name was, or what she just asked him. He felt his face turning a bright red color as he felt everyone's eyes on him, Stan's included. 

" Um could you repeat the question?" He asked nervously, fumbling with his thumbs as he looked at his new teacher. " What was one fun thing you did this summer?" She repeated. 

Kyle took in a deep breath. " Oh, um well I-" He took another deep breath, struggling to recall all that he did this summer. " I went to my grandma's." He said, saying the first thing that popped into his head. " Hah, Kyle's a grandma's boy." Cartman's voice rang out.

Kyle felt his cheeks get an even brighter red color, if that was even possible. He was about to tell Cartman to shut up, but his new teacher got the honor in doing that. " Eric, please hush. In this class you need to be polite. Kyle that is very nice." 

Kyle felt a smile forming on his lips. At first he didn't think he'd like is new teacher of his, but now he was beginning to like her.

He had to admit that he was even somewhat upset when the bell rang for them to go to their lockers and report to 2nd hour. 

2nd hour they got a grumpy old man teacher who wasn't very friendly at all. He even gave them math homework on the first day, telling them that getting math homework on the first day will only make them stronger at math.

3rd hour they got a really pretty blonde teacher. She was really sweet. The whole class time she just told them all about middle school and the new changes.

4th hour they got a beautiful teacher who had long curly brown hair who was pregnant. Cartman even joked saying that he wished he was the father of that baby. 

5th hour they got a younger man, who Kyle thought was pretty handsome with his nearly styled dirty blonde hair. He was their P.E teacher. He was also really fit and fantastic at sports.

6th hour they got an old lady for study hall. She was really grumpy and didn't allow them to talk at all, or else she'd send them out to the hallway with a sticker on their chest saying; 'I was a very bad kid today'.

7th hour they got a friendly red head girl teacher for keyboarding. However she didn't talk too much.

8th hour they got a younger man who was handsome, but wasn't very nice and was very strict. He wasn't even nice to the girls.

After school Kyle came to Stan's locker. " Hey want to walk home with me?" He asked. Stan glanced at him. " I can't." Kyle felt like he had gotten shot. " What do you mean you can't?"

" Look dude I just can't." Stan snapped as he shut his locker. Kyle gave him a broken look. " Why not?" 

Stan glared at him. " Look Wendy and I just broke up and then I find out that my best friend is gay and he secretly wants to fuck me. Look I need some time to think. I need to get away from everyone so back off." 

Kyle stepped back, obviously hurt. How did Stan find out? How? Kyle hadn't told anyone that he was gay and liked Stan. Was this a nightmare? His affections for Stan were supposed to remain a secret! " I need to back off?!" He squeaked.

Stan nodded his head. " Yes you need to back off, your the one who wants to fuck me." He said, and with that he began to walk away. 

Kyle quickly raced after him, grabbing his arm. " What's gotten into you?" 

Stan lifted his hands, pushing Kyle away from him, knocking him to the ground. Kyle landed on his butt with a loud thud as he glanced up at Stan with a hurt expression.

Stan just shook his head. Kyle could've swore he heard him mumble sorry and seen tears in those ice blue eyes before Stan shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

Slowly Kyle got to his feet as he dusted off his butt. His whole world had shattered. Did he just loose his bestfriend? 

Kyle began to make his way home. When he got home he refused to eat dinner and remained in his room for the rest of the day. When night finally came he felt it hard to fall asleep. If he fell asleep then he'd just wake up and have to go back to school again where everything turned into a living hell.

He rolled over onto his side in bed as he struggled to not fall asleep. But at last sleep finally consumed him. 

When Kyle woke up he didn't even bother to pay attention to how he looked or how he dressed, he just wanted to get through life quicker than it was going. " Please God just help me get through life being..gay."

 

As he entered the school he felt himself taking a deep breath sigh fear. " Kyle?" A voice said from beside him. Kyle weakly turned his head to see his teacher Ms. Penny the blonde. " What are you doing here? You should be at the highschool." 

Kyle's eyes widened at her words. The highschool? " Did my class to on a field trip to the highschool?" He weakly asked. Ms. Penny just let out a small laugh. " No, silly your a high schooler. Here follow me, I'll give you a ride." 

Kyle reluctantly followed her. What was she talking about? He was a 6th grader not a high schooler. And that's when he realized that he was nearly the size of Ms. Penny. Yesterday he was way shorter than her. Did he all of a sudden hit a huge growth spurt?

" So how's the highschool?" Ms. Penny asked as they got into the car. Kyle didn't know how to reply to this. " Uh, um good." He lied. " It feels just like yesterday you were in 6th grade and in my class." She said with a small laugh. Kyle gave her a blank expression. I was in your class yesterday! He considered saying, but remained silently. 

" I don't know if I'm aloud to ask this, but how's it going being you know-gay?" She asked. Kyle did a double take at this. How the hell did she know he was gay? " Um not good?" He said, not sure whether to say but his answer was more like a question.

" Oh honey I'm sorry. You're just such a sweet kid. I just don't know why people don't accept it." She replied, voice sorrowful.

Kyle turned his head as he realized they were now in the highschool parking lot. " O-okay well thanks for the ride." He replied weakly as he got out and shut the door. 

Slowly he made his way towards the school. This didn't make any sense. Yesterday he was a 6th grader and was in a fight with his bestfriend friend. Stan! Maybe they weren't fighting anymore. Now he was moving quicker than he intended. 

As soon as he entered the school he immediately started searching for Stan. " Bout time your here." Cartman said as he stood up from the table he was sitting at. " Hey where's Stan?" Kyle quickly asked.

Cartman just gave him a look of confusion. " I don't know who Stan is." Kyle glared at him. Why was Cartman so stupid. " Look fat ass I'm not playing with you, where is he?" 

Cartman glanced at him, obviously offended. It wasn't like this was the first time Kyle called him a fat ass. " Whatever Jew your loosing your fucking mind. There's no Stan at this school." And with that he left Kyle standing there like an idiot.

" Students report to first hour, the bells aren't working." A tall blonde lady called from the office. And with that every kid in the commons and gym began to report to 1st hour. Kyle stood them with a dumbstruck expression. 

" Kyle ready?" A voice asked, startling him. Kyle turned to see Kenny standing there. " Uh yeah. Sure." He said, clearly confused. " Lead the way." 

Kenny gave him a confused expression. " Um, okay. You feeling okay?" Kenny asked, leading the way. " Um yeah." He replied nervously. He wanted so badly to ask how old he was or what grade he was in but then everyone would think he was crazy.

It was bad enough he looked like he didn't know what was going on (which he didn't), was a Jew, and was gay. 

Kyle took a deep breath as they entered a large room that smelled like chocolate axe. He quickly took the nearest seat with Kenny sitting on his left side. 

" Hello I'm Mr. Marsh." A voice rang out. Kyle quickly lifted his head up, expecting to see Randy Marsh, but this wasn't Randy Marsh. This man looked almost identical to Stan! He was a tall, fit and in shape man with nicely styled back hair, and ice blue eyes.

" Stan?" Kyle weakly asked before even realizing it. The man quickly looked at him as he furrowed his eyebrows. " How did you know my name?" The man asked. Kyle felt his breath get stuck in his throat. What was happening?

All of a sudden he's a highschooler and now Stan is a teacher and doesn't know him. " I u-uh the principal told me." He lied, saying the first excuse that came into his mind. 

Stan nodded his head before glancing back at his students. " Very well." He said as he walked towards his desk. " I'm Stan Marsh. Call me Mr. Marsh. I'm 21 and I'm your history teacher as you should already know. I'm also your P.E teacher. I'm new and I teach only the 11th graders."

So I'm an 11th grader. Kyle thought before looking back up at Stan. Stan was cute when he was a 6th grader, but now he's beyond handsome. Kyle found himself once again not being able to keep his eyes off Stan. 

Maybe this wasn't exactly a nightmare after all.


End file.
